


Never Knew What I Was Missing

by ghosttaxi



Category: Kids w/ Problems RPF, Lazy eye - Fandom, supermega
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, almost smut but it's not dont worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosttaxi/pseuds/ghosttaxi
Summary: You invite Matt over for dinner, making out ensues instead!!
Relationships: Matt Watson/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Never Knew What I Was Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! please if you have any idea leave them in the comments or just like any constructive criticism!

You always had a way of making Matt smile. No matter how tough his day was, seeing you always made him feel better. He sometimes couldn’t even put his finger on why, even if you weren’t speaking to one another he felt better in your proximity. He guesses that’s what love is though, the tightening in his chest when you smiled at him, or the way he would make you laugh just to hear you happy. That’s all he could think of right now as he sat at the kitchen counter hunched over as usual, looking at you as you stirred the pasta that was about to start boiling. You had invited him over promising to make him an amazing dinner, which you offered to do often. Probably because he eats like garbage. He always tried not to stare at you, he knew it made you nervous but sometimes you were so pretty he couldn’t help it. He was caught before he could look away, “Whatcha looking at, pretty boy?” You asked, narrowing your eyes at him in a fake threat. He laughed at your attempt to seem scary, “Nothing baby, I just like looking at you.” Your fake tough demeanor changed as soon as he started laughing. You rolled your eyes at him complimenting you. You turned around to stir the pasta again, “You’re so fucking corny…” He stood up from his stool walking over to you, wrapping his arms around your waist. ”I mean it though, you know I do.” Pressing a kiss into the side of your neck. Making you shiver slightly which made him smile against your neck more. 

You decided you weren’t gonna let him get the best of you. Turning around in his arms to wrap your arms around his neck. “Just because it's true doesn’t mean it's not corny.” You stood on your toes for a second to give him a kiss. He pulled back to say “I really love you Y/N... you know that right” you smiled, “Of course I know that, I love you too.” He leaned down to continue kissing you which you happily accepted, your mouths locking together in a way that always made Matt feel electric. He decided he wanted more than just a simple kiss pulling your body as close to him as he could get it, moving one of his hands down to grab your ass. You yelped slightly in surprise before realizing exactly where this was going. You pull back from the kiss to tell him to move into the living room. He didn’t argue grabbing your hand and moving around the island and into the living room. You pushed him back onto the couch.. “Oh Jesus Y/N, you could have warned me first” He started laughing when he saw how concerned you looked, “I’m just messing with you baby come’ere” He said pulling you on top of him by your arm. 

You giggled as you sat on top of his thighs and leaned over to continue kissing him. One hand planted into the couch keeping you from crushing him the other on the side holding his neck. One of Matt’s hands was in the back of your waistband and the other was grazing your side underneath your shirt grazing your ribs. Matt sort of felt like a teenager again, the way you guys were making out so intensely in the middle of the afternoon. You grinding on him in slow circles which was making him loose his fucking mind. Your mouth moved away from his planting a kiss on the corner of his mouth, then on the edge of his jaw, the right above his pulse before you finally started nipping at his neck. He barely let out any noise moving his hands to tightly grip your hips, almost so tight you thought he might leave a bruise. You pulled the neck of his t-shirt down to mark right above his collarbone as well, knowing that was his sweet spot making him let out a long whine that in any other situation he would've been embarrassed by. 

You pulled back for a breath Matt using the opportunity to reach for the hem of your shirt helping you pull it over your head. You sitting on top of him without a shirt on, with your face all red was a thought that Matt constantly kept in his mind. “Didn’t we talk about your staring problem earlier” You teased with your hands on your hips. “Well… when you look that good I can’t help but stare” He reached his hands out to grab your breasts, making you whimper by massaging them in his hands. “So fucking beautiful baby, eveytime I see you I have no idea how I convinced you to be mine.” While normally you’d be focused on making sure Matt knew how much he meant to you, his hard on pressing against your inner thigh was a little distracting. Something else was too… something smelt off you looked over to the kitchen to see the pot of pasta smoking. Without even grabbing your shirt you fell off of the couch rushing into the kitchen with Matt close behind you. You grabbed the oven mitts and moved the pasta off the burner shutting it off entirely, after making sure your apartment wasn’t burning down you guys couldn’t help but start laughing. “What happened?” Matt asked in between your laughter. “The water must’ve all boiled off while we were… busy!” You glanced at the clock on the oven seeing it had been about an hour since you first put it on. “I can order us dinner. I’ll pay for it, I kinda feel bad.” Matt said while rubbing the back of his neck. “It’s not your fault babe, but that sounds great. Can you hand me my shirt though?” He didn’t even realize he was clutching it in his hand before looking down at it and handing it over. God he really did love you, even if he almost burnt your house down.


End file.
